a time to tell and a time to hide all secrets
by Angel Heart3
Summary: not good at summaries. Umm... title explains I guess. Romance and PG 13 for the later chapters Chapter 1 is just the introduction. I guess that explains it all. Oh I think it's Xel/Lina depends on my mood when I write a story.


The Slayers: A Time to Tell All and to Hide all  
  
Lina and the gang were walking through the forest of Lina's home town (I don't know the name of it) unknown to everyone, but  
Lina and Xellos. Xellos though wasn't about to let them know that he knew what was going on come now what fun would that be. Lina   
just didn't want to tell because she didn't want to see her sister (Oh scary thought!) besides they were just going to pass through the  
forest and not the town right? she thought to herself. Suddenly they heard a noise from the bushes, and a little girl apeared out   
she ran  
and hugged Lina. Everyone except Lina and Xellos looked surprised.  
"Mera you shouldn't do that you'll give my friends a heart attack" she said half warning and half laughing. "Oh okay I just  
couldn't wait to see you that your hear for my self " Mera said smiling at Lina. " Well who told you I was here? " Lina asked.   
"My brother, and everyone in town, don't forget that we can sense your magic" Mera said smiling even more. "Everyone" Lina   
asked  
sweat drops apearing over her head. "Yep" Mera said. "Even my sister?" Lina asked more sweat drops apeared over her head.   
"Yep"   
Mera said. "Head for the hills" Lina yelled. "What's the matter Lin-" Mera tried to ask but Lina was gone. "Oh yeah" Mera said   
" I almost  
forgot Lina was scared of Luna.My mistake." She then started off after Lina. "Hey wait who are you" Gourry asked.( wow kinda   
smart   
him hehe) "I'm Mera friend of the almighty Lina Inverse, I'm her biggest fan" Mera said. "But your only like 10" Gourry said sweat   
droping. "Watch it buster I am 13 and proud of it." "How do you know Lina?" Amelia asked. "Lina lives or grew up here" Mera said.  
"What! Well I guess that explain somethings like why she ran off screaming her head off" a voice from behind said."Xellos what are  
you doing here, and listening in on our conversation?" Amelia asked. "Why i'm hurt...." Xellos started, but was grabed by the ear by   
someone. "Your fellings aren't hurt so cut the act Xellos" Mera said ( If you haven't guessed it by now Mera grabbed his ear and  
yelled  
into it. hehe... just for your information) "Man your just like a younger Lina" Xellos said in pain. "She should be" said a familiar voice.  
"Lina" Xellos said "Your back good now get this manic off of meee...yeow" he said. Mera, and Lina both punched him in the face.  
Mera did let him go though. "What was that for?" Xellos asked standing up straight, and looked at the both of them.  
" Don't call  
my sister insane again Xellos or it will be much worse" Lina said an evil smile played on her lips. "Sister?!!!" Everyone except   
Lina and Mera exclaimed/questioned. "Yes i'm not only her friend, and biggest fan I am also her sister" Mera said smiling like  
a manic. That being said everyone except the previous party sweatdroped. "Lina have you ran into Luna yet?" Mera said changing  
the subject. "Shut your mouth before she hear's you" Lina screamed.  
"Touchy" Mera said. " Come let's go to Zelfila( I think I heard that's the name???) you can't escape Luna for long she'll find   
you, and then kill you for not coming and making her get you herself. Plus I know someone else who I have a feeling really missed  
you" Mera said waging a finger. " And who might that be?" Lina asked puzzled. " Oh, no it won't be that easy Lina. If you come   
you'll see.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
I know it's short but that was just to introduce the story I'll have chapter 2 up sometime It should be much longer than this but like   
I said this was just an introduction. Mera I so made up Luna though I didn't incase your wondering.   
________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
